Always Deadpan
by Queen Thief
Summary: When Seto Kaiba hears Joey Wheeler's excuse for missing school, he has to decide to either help... or remain deadpan. Puppyshipping Oneshot


**Story name: Always Deadpan. **

**Written by: Queen Thief**

**Romantic Pairing: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler.**

**Rating: PG **

**Warnings: This story contains Shonen-ai.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Hello everyone. This is just a little one-shot to apologize for taking so long updating my stories. Life has been a royal pain, but now the sick are better, Christmas is saved, my internet is back up and it's time to celebrate! By the way, to all those readers of my stories; I am currently focusing on "1st Labyrinth" but I will be continuing "Bakura Shrek" soon.**

**Kaiba's Point of View.**

He's not there today. Usually he's always the first one I see when I approach the "Nerd Herd", a.k.a. Yugi Mutou, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener and…

But today he's not there… or anywhere for that matter. It's now the end of the day and I'm outside the school and he hasn't come to school at all, which is quite extraordinary. The last time he missed class was -as I've overheard from Yugi- when some weird gangster guy threatened his friends so that he would start street fighting with the guy again. And that was years ago.

I walked up to the Geek Patrol, not even bothering to acknowledge the insults being thrown at me needlessly by the cheerleading sector of the group.

"Oh look, its mister high and mighty himself. Hit the road Kaiba, we got enough problems without you here." That was Tristan.

"Tristan, learn some control, will you. We don't need his bad temper adding to anything." And that was Tea, evidently.

"Guys, that's enough, ok?" Yugi tried to coax them down.

"Yugi."

"What's up Kaiba?" He's hopeful, "Have you seen Joey?"

Freeze.

Oh no… They don't know where he is either.

Compose myself.

Answer.

"What, did the little mutt wander away from his master and get lost? Such a shame." I make sure to sound as sarcastic as possible.

"Oh, you don't know where Joey is then?" Yugi gives one last try.

"Does it honestly look like I know, or care?" I keep my face blank, voice deadpan. But I want to know, where is that damn puppy?

Yugi sighs, Tea's biting her lip worriedly and Tristan looks like he's trying to think of answers to some question or another.

Not good.

"What's going on here Yugi?" I say, "Why the hell does everyone look like the damn mutt has died?" No, that sounded too caring. I have to add something, "I'd say that the damn dog has obviously gone to a better place. Be happy that you're finally rid of him."

"Damn it! Shut up Kaiba!"

Well Tristan has finally snapped. However it's pretty boring watching him get angry. His eyes don't light up like my puppy's do.

"Yeah Kaiba, we really don't need this right now!"

And Tea has joined Tristan, but she's just the same. She doesn't have that fighting spirit; that unbridled passion like Wheeler possesses.

"Kaiba, don't insult my friends! They're very important to me! Can't you see that we're all really worried about Joey here?"

Well, there's a surprise, sarcasm intended, insult Yugi's friends and the kid really lets you have it… watching Joey get angry is much more satisfying, though. He looks kind of cute when he's angry.

"Yo guys, wassup?"

I turn a little quicker than I suppose I should have. And there he is, looking up at me with this endearing expression of confusion.

No, I mustn't show weakness, especially not in front of him.

"Well, well, well, look what the dog dragged in… himself."

"Damn it Kaiba, lay off for at least a day, would ya?"

"Why? Does puppy need some time to lick his wounds? From what, I wonder? A fight with the master? Bad dog."

"You are such a _bastard_! Fine! If ya have ta know, my Duel Disk was stolen by some stupid hood this mornin', an considerin' I have an important duel dis afternoon, I spent the whole monin' chasin' da damn creep, only ta find dat," here Joey pauses to rub his bruised arm, "da bastard had friends."

And here I'm torn between being helpful or hurting the mutt more. What should I do? I want to help, but… I'm supposed to be cold and distant… and deadpan. Always deadpan.

"Geez man," Uh, Tristan's voice annoys me so, "What's the big deal about this duel later on, anyway?"

"Some gay guy in our class won't leave me alone. And he challenged me ta a duel. I win; he finally leaves me alone. He wins; I have ta go on a date with the damn creep."

**Decision made. **

"So all you need is another Duel Disk, right pup?" My voice is stern.

"One more dog insult outta you're mouth, Rich Boy, and my fist is gonna be in it!"

"Answer the damn question, Wheeler." Again, I'm uncaring, uninterested and deadpan.

Always deadpan… but it's still somewhat nice to see him angry again.

"Yeah, I do." Joey answers.

"Fine then." I pick up my stainless steel briefcase. As apposed to my brown leather one, which holds all my important documents, files and reports of Kaiba Corporation, this one holds many rare cards, my dueling deck and two Duel Disks; mine and a spare.

"Here," I say, handing the spare to Joey.

He looks at it, checking it over, then hands it to Yugi for him to inspect it.

"Okay, Moneybags, what's da catch?" He folds his arms, sizing me up.

And this is where I loose control for the one split second in my entire life so far.

I grab him by the collar, pull him flush against me and kiss him hard on the lips.

When I pull back, he's got this adorable shocked expression on his features, as well as a pretty blush.

"I- You- Wah?"

"The_ catch_ is, puppy, that you have to **_win_**." Once again, as I release him, close my briefcase and walk away to where my limo has been waiting for me the entire time, my voice and expression are completely deadpan.

Always deadpan.

**The End. **

**Note; That 'Gangster' ordeal actually did happen in the VERY early Japanese episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Yay! That was my very first ever writing someone's 'Point of View'. **

**Well, that's all for now, please review and tell me if you liked it. It's my first ever time writing something other than Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar, so please, I'd really like your input. Remember; the more reviews, the more I write. They're like an energy boost to me. **


End file.
